Pups meet Rosa
Rocky':Pups meet Rosa' The pups are playing at the park and it looks like conflict is in the air* Chase: Give it back to Skye! Marshall: I'm not done with it. Chase: Skye wasn't done with it etheir, so give it back! Skye: Yeah, give it back Marshall! Chase: Or else!.... Marshall: Or else what? Marie's wok comes in and hits Marshall* Marie: Where is Katie! Marshall: Why do you want to know? Marie: She dies today! Chase: Ok...Wait what! Skye: Why kill her? Marie: She painted my wall red! Rocky: Actually..... Marie: Rocky, Zuma do you have anything to do with this? Zuma: Uhhh...No not at all..... hehehe Marie: DIE! Rocky and Zuma: AH!!!!! Marshall: That's why you don't mess with Marie. Rubble: That's what I told them. Others: Rubble... Marie: You could have told me that the did it! Marshall: Now you owe her a steak! Marie: Marshall I can defend for my self. Marshall: But I wanted to defend for you beauti... Pups stare at him kind of grinning* Marshall: Uhh...I mean go ahead. Pups laugh* While that is happening...... At Katies grooming shop...... Marissa: Leave the poor pup alone! Smacks Katie Katie: While kicking the pup* The mutt deseves it! And ow! Marissa: Don't call her a mutt! Punches Katie* Katie: Still kicking her* I don't take orders from losers! And ow! Marissa: Give her to me! While trying to get the pup, Marissa is kicked in the face Marissa: ....... Katie: Ignoring her* Time to die pup! The puppy whimpers and Marie turns around to shield her* Marie: Angrily* Katie, why do you always cause problems! Marie hits Katie with The Wok and she passes out* Marie: Are you o.k.? ??????: Yes, I'm.......Marie! Marie: How are you doing!? ?????: Great! The others come so see the pup* Marshall: Are you okay? Skye: Whats your name? Marie: Her name is Rosa and she is fine. Rocky: Shes nice. Smiles* Marie: Rocky? U ok? Rocky: Nothing..... Chase: So she is an old friend? Before Marie had tried to answer, Ryder called her* Ryder: Marie! Marie: Coming Ryder! In the look out.... Marie: What is it? Ryder: Can you clean the blood Marissa left behind? Marie: The sirens call my name! In a minute she was done* Marie: Anything else? Ryder: Nope. (Pup-pad rings) Ryder: Hello! Ryder-- Marie: And Marie here! Alex: The woods are being destroyed and that mean less trees to clean the air! Marie: No job's too big no pup's too small! Marie and Marissa: Pups, to the lookout! Beep-Beep! Pups: Marie and Marissa are calling! Skye: PAW Patrol, PAW Patrol we be there on the-WWHOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Skye crashes into Marshall and then they both slip into the elavator) CRASH! Marshall: Yay!This time I didn't cause a wipeout! Rosa: Chase told me to come. Is it ok? Rubble: Yep! The more the merrier! Skye: Rubble, she is not coming on the mission. Elevator scene..... Rosa: Ready for action Ryder sir! Chase: Why does everyone TAKE MY LINE! Rosa: Cause it's the best one. Chase: How do you know my line in the first place? Skye: Let's just say I told her some things..... Chase: Well don't spread personal things! Marie:Chase, it isn't personal. Marissa: Pups! Every-pup froze* Ryder: The woods are being cut down and sooner or later it will be gone! Skye we will need you to fly up ahead with Marie and spot who is cutting down trees. Marie: One question. Ryder: Yes? Narrator: Cover your ears! Marie:HOW IN THE WORLD WILL I FLY AND WHY DO I NEED TO FLY!? Ryder: Remember when we worked on your pup-pack? Marie: Oh yeah! I added wings, but why do I need to fly? Ryder: So we have two pups instead of one snanning the air for strange activity Skye: Well then... Marie and Skye: Let's take to the sky/This pup's ready for an emergency! Ryder: Marie if you see sick or injured animals while your flying, fix them up. Marie: I already said my catch phrase. Hey it's a new catch phase and no pup gets it! It's mine! Rosa: Okay? Marissa: The rest of you pups look from ground and look for this coperate. Marissa: PAW Patrol... Ryder: Is... Both: On a roll! One truck scene later...... Rosa: Were here! Rocky: Ryder, I think I need to use the restroom. Marie: Use a can. Rocky: There isn't any! Zuma: Then hold it dude. Rocky ran to a far away tree, when a trap snapped at his ankle* Rocky:Ah! Rosa: Rocky is in trouble! Marie: That's where we come in! Ready Skye? Skye nods then they start flying* Skye: There's Rocky! Marie: Are you ok? Rosa: Yeah, are you ok? Skye: Rosa how did you get here? Rosa: I kinda hitched a ride. Marie: No wonder I felt so heavy! Skye: LET'S FIX ROCKY'S LEG ALREADY! Rosa: Ok. (They fix his leg, but they also find litter) Rosa: LITTER! Well better pick up after those nasty humans! Marrissa and Ryder: In a distance*Hey! Marie: Look! Skye: Whats this Rosa: A cyanide pill bottle! No pup wants to mess with it. Skye: What about humans? Rosa :They can choke on it for all I care! Marissa and Ryder: HEY! Rosa: People can't leave trash in the woods, especially one that can't be recycled! Human: Hey guys, I found some dogs! Others: Yay! Rosa: Shut up stupid!!! The lumber jacks froze* Rosa: You people just make a horrible mess and waste trees! So I decided to clean it up! Rosa plants new trees and Marie uses her wok and sends the pill bottle into space* Marie:Awwww. Now I have to throw this wok away..... Rosa: Well lets tell the others. They get to the others with the littlering lumber jacks and then they put them in jail for a year* Ryder: Well Rosa..... Marissa:You will now team up with Rocky as envirometalist pups. Rosa:Yay! They hand her a turquoise collar with a lime tag with a piece of trash with a no sign* Rocky: Yes! The pretty pup's staying! Rosa: What did you say Rocky? Rocky: Nothing! Pups Laugh* Marissa: Who want sukiyaki? Pups and Ryder: Me! They eat and watch anime ,except Marissa who is reading mangas* Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode